


Something To Be Said About A Beast (Or Four)

by providentialeyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blood Drinking, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Discussion of Abortion, Don't say I didn't warn you, Gun Kink, Knotting, Love Confessions, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, Non-Binary Jesse McCree, Other, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Squirting, Trans Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Jack, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, Werewolf Jesse, Witch Curses, Young Jesse McCree, apprentice jesse, as in gun fucking, as in jesse gets fucked with a shotgun, endgame mcr76, it's not cheating jesse just knows jack is territorial, jack is his undead skin because heh, master hunter gabe, mild degrading, werewolf Gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providentialeyes/pseuds/providentialeyes
Summary: Jesse keeps his gaze low, shame burning bright in his gut, because he can't blame this on the spell, not really.Not all of it, not the extent of his reaction, or how he didn't even try to object.Jesse sniffs roughly, staring at the brass buttons on Reyes' coat."Jesse," Reyes says quietly, hoarsely and the tone gets Jesse to look up, shocked by the warmth, thewantin Reyes' eyes.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... this was inevitable lmao  
> slit, nub, chest, hole, crotch, used for jesse  
> jesse is under both a fertility hex and also the fear that he might get straight up kicked out by reyes, like hot cracker dropped and stomped, so mind that dub con   
> otherwise,,

There's a sigil hanging from the tree, twig and sinew.

"Kid…" Reyes mutters, "Be careful." 

Jesse's somewhere around here, though they split up almost an hour ago, he shouldn't have gone far.

This also shouldn't be taking _this long._

\--

Three hours looking for a house hidden in the forest, only to realize the house is _part_ of the forest. 

Alive with oak roots and ivy and moss, only perceivable once you get close enough. 

It feels like dark magic, it bleeds fear and hate. 

Reyes whips around when he hears a cry of pain to his left, tightening his grip on his shotgun, trying not to run towards the sound.

\--

Jesse's pinned against the thick trunk of a half-dead pine, one knife in each shoulder, blood seeping down his chest as he snarls. 

Reyes can see the back of the shadowy form of a witch standing in front of Jesse.

"-Count on your pups being rabid enough," The witch says with amusement, "If you're anything to go on."

Jesse bares his teeth harder, the low, furious growl making Reyes' stomach churn.

A non-wolf wouldn't be able to hear it… But Jesse sounds scared.

"Yeah, yeah," The witch sighs dramatically, "You know the deal _traitor_ , your first born's mine. I hope you aren't a whore to humans as well as their guard dog."

"I ain't havin' kids, and even if I were, you'd burn 'fore I let you touch 'em," Jesse says lowly.

"Do you think you have a choice? It's not up-"

"Hey," Reyes raises his voice, shotgun lifted, waits until the witch turns around and pulls the trigger. 

Salt, lead, and iron spray into the shadowy figures face, blood and ash spraying around before the witch dissolves into the mud. 

"Jesus," Reyes mutters, wrinkling his nose and nudging the moldy cloth remnants with the toe of his boot.

"... Sir," Jesse says shakily in greeting.

"How'd they get you?"

"They… I thought it was a kid," Jesse mutters, "Made 'emself smaller."

"Hm," Reyes moves closer and grabs the hilt of one knife, meeting Jesse's eyes, "Don't scream."

And to Jesse's credit, he doesn't, just bites down on a howl of pain, and then a whimper, as both knives are pulled out and he can settle his full weight on the ground again, folding in on himself. 

"What was it going on about?" Reyes asks as he shoulders one of Jesse's arms, "You having… Kids."

"Pups," Jesse mutters and struggles with his mentor's help through the woods, "Specifically… Not human."

"Why?"

"Wants humans gone, to deplete the population, typical shit..." Jesse says shakily.

"But?"

"They cursed me," Jesse mutters roughly, "Shoved a bag against my stomach and chanted some nonsense."

"You know it wasn't _nonsense_ ," Reyes growls, "What did they say?"

"... It-" Jesse cringes away slightly, ducks his head, "Supposed to make me… Eager."

"... Oh. _Oh_ ," Reyes clears his throat lightly, "A fertility spell."

"Yeah," Jesse whispers.

"You feeling anything yet?"

"No."

"Ah, well… Give it a couple hours."

\--

It doesn't even take one hour.

Jesse bites down firmly on the inside of his cheek, both hands squeezing the pommel of his saddle, the reins tangled in his fingers.

He's riding just slightly behind and to the side of his mentor, and if Reyes turns around he'll know in an instant what's up.

Jesse's face is cherry red, as his shoulders creep up and his hips twitch, grinding himself on the rough filigree carved into the leather. 

Jesse's lips part softly, his eyes fluttering closed against his will as he shifts, spreads his legs wider and tilts his weight forward. 

"Fuck," Jesse breathes out shakily.

"Hm?" He hears Reyes hum and Jesse frantically opens his eyes looking up to meet his mentor's eyes.

"I- It uh…" Jesse breathes out shakily at the conflict on Reyes' face, the disappointment and nearly-concealed concern, "Sorry."

Reyes just studies him for a minute then slows his horse down, until he's fallen behind, and put Jesse in front of him.

It's something he only does when Jesse is hurt or in trouble. 

"Don't be stupid," Reyes says flatly and Jesse doesn't really know what that means so he shifts back and white-knuckles the reins as his eyes water slightly in embarrassment. 

\--

Jesse copes with it by sleeping through the evening to mid-morning the next day, waking up in their little safe house to the smell of food.

_Fresh_ food. 

His stomach rumbles with hunger and then pangs with heat. 

"C'mon," Jesse whines in irritation and pushes his hand against his crotch roughly.

"Did you hear me?" 

Jesse startles and sits up, ripping his hands away from himself to stare at Reyes standing in the doorway, one brow quirked, mouth pursed in irritation.

"No?" 

"... Get up. There's food on the stove, I'm going out."

"... Alright."

Reyes turns and heads down the hall out of Jesse's sight.

"Thank you!" Jesse calls after him, gut twisting uncomfortably.

The front door opening and closing is the only response he gets.

\--

He takes the alone time to eat and then stands at the small sink.

Hand clenched around the lip, hips rocking, grinding himself against his wrist.

"Christ," Jesse whimpers and shoves open his drawers, slipping a few fingers back, his drenched slit warmer and wetter than he can ever recall. 

And Lord he wants a cock in him.

Jesse grimaces and slips his fingers inside himself, he knows it's the spell.

That's the only reason why he's imagining Reyes coming back and bending him over the counter, fucking him and…

And breeding him.

Jesse whines softly at the thought, adding another finger and pumping them while rubbing his nub through his drawers with the heel of his other palm.

He comes twice, begging both times for his mentor.

\--

"Jesse!" Reyes says sharply as they're in a fray with a couple rogue vampires, "Focus!"

Jesse nods shakily and manages to get one of the vamps to the ground, trembling as he pins them into the dirt, driving a splintery stake into their chest then immediately scrambling off.

He sees Reyes take down the other and keeps half an eye on his mentor as he backs up to lean on a tree trunk, his head spinning.

He feels feverish, every inch of his body heated, damp with sweat… Or slick, his drawers and trousers soaked through at this point.

His legs tremble as he watches Reyes dispatch the vampire then rise, looking at him, furious.

"Do you seriously lack this much control?" Reyes asks lowly, a growl layered under every syllable, "I thought I trained you better."

"That ain't fair," Jesse protests weakly, "You know I'm not… I ain't- I'm _sorry_."

Jesse swallows and blinks and swallows and blinks but he can't hold back the tears as a sob chokes him and he holds himself tensely, listening to his mentor approach, keeping his gaze low.

Reyes stops, a few feet away.

"Please," Jesse whispers.

"What?"

"I- I need…" Jesse presses his lips together and moves his hand between his legs, cupping the damp fabric, "I can't _think_."

"Then take care of it," Reyes says and Jesse whines low and wounded, slipping his hand through the closure and slit to fuck himself with his fingers.

It only takes a few minutes before he's coming, clenching around his fingers and begging senselessly.

When he can open his eyes again, _think_ , again, Reyes is gone.

\--

A few days pass, less eventful, Jesse sticking to their base and trying not to touch himself, Reyes disappearing every day to God knows where.

They're staked out, waiting for a wraith to come through.

"You definitely packin' today, huh?" Jesse asks, glancing at the thick barreled shotgun.

"Seriously?" Reyes asks flatly. 

"Sorry! Sorry, I-" Jesse squirms on his knees, averting his eyes and clenching his fists on his thighs, "I think that spell's still wearin' off."

Jesse listens to Reyes' heavy boots on the old wood floors as they come closer. 

"You're distracted from it, take care of it before you put us both in danger," Reyes says lowly, " _Again_."

"I… I can't exactly go hide away in my room and-" Jesse cuts himself off with a small, startled sound as the butt of the gun hits the wood between his thighs, stock not even an inch from his crotch.

He stares, wide-eyed. 

"Take care of it."

"W- Here?" 

"McCree, I'm not letting you endanger us."

The stock presses against his crotch and Jesse squirms, reaching out and wrapping both hands around the barrel. 

He barely glances up at Reyes, but his mentor looks closed off, irritated, impatient.

Jesse swallows and shuffles closer, until the hard wood is flush with his nub through the fabric. 

"Shit," Jesse whispers, face burning in embarrassment as he moves, rocks his hips and grinds himself on the gun. 

It shifts, Reyes angling the whole thing to press harder against him and Jesse whimpers quietly, bowing his head, letting his hair obscure his face. 

His hips rock, little movements that rub him in a good but not good enough way. 

He bites his tongue and shifts onto his knees, so he can raise and lower himself, grinding the wood along his nub and slit. 

He can feel his drawers and pants growing damp with his slick, looks down to see the wood shinier than normal. 

"Fuck," Jesse whimpers and stills, clenching around nothing, "I don't think I can… Finish."

"Take off your pants, then."

Jesse makes a weak noise but lifts up, obediently shoving his pants down to his knees and looking up at Reyes. 

The older man gives him an appraising once-over then twirls his finger. 

Jesse breathes out heavily and turns around, facing the rest of the empty shack. 

The tread of Reyes' boot puts pressure on his back, forces him onto his hands and knees. 

Then elbows, then chest, until his face is buried in his arms on the floor, ass in the air. 

Slick dripping down his slit. 

"Didn't take you for this," Reyes muses, and his boot lifts off of Jesse's back.

"What?" Jesse asks breathily.

"Submissive. A belly showing bitch," Reyes says like he's talking about the weather and somehow that's _better_. 

Jesse clenches around nothing, hiding his face more firmly when his slick squelches. 

He hears mechanical shifting and fabric rustling behind him.

Cold metal presses against his hole and Jesse gasps.

The tip of the barrel slides in, and the angle is so perfect, it guides right down to press against the tender spot behind his pubic bone. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Jesse whispers and arches his ass up higher, rocking back on the gun. 

"You're getting my gun all filthy, pup," Reyes murmurs, "Think you need another lesson in taking care of a weapon like it deserves."

Reyes pushes the gun deeper, then withdraws it, starting a slow, harsh rhythm that has Jesse whining and squirming, clenching around the barrel. 

"Should've done this to you in the square," Reyes says with a hard thrust of the gun, "Might serve as a good reminder to not mess with witches, hm?"

"Ah, please?" Jesse crosses his lower legs and bites the meat of his thumb, muffling his begging. 

"Guess not. You'd just enjoy it too much for it to really sink in." 

Jesse whines and fucks himself back on the gun, Reyes holding it still for a moment, then the boot is back on him. 

Pressing down on his ass until he collapses, pinned to the floor.

"No, no, please! I'm close, I'm-" Jesse chokes on his words when the gun slides back in. 

Then out, in, out roughly fucking him into the floor, the wood scraping up his hip bones. 

He imagines Reyes' boredom, disdain, the whole town square watching him get fucked with a gun by a master hunter. 

Jesse clamps down hard on the gun, moaning into the rotten wood floor as he comes, clenching around the barrel. 

Reyes shifts behind him and fucks the gun in and out faster, rougher, pounding the blunt end into the tender spot until Jesse's sobbing and begging, reaching behind himself to try and grab the gun as he comes again, and again, gushing slick and sweet-smelling ejaculate onto the floor. 

Reyes finally stops, pulls the gun out roughly and Jesse's left crying on the floor, clenching around nothing. 

He can hear Reyes breathing heavy, before he's lifted up, pinned against the wall. 

Jesse keeps his gaze low, shame burning bright in his gut, because he can't blame this on the spell, not really. 

Not all of it, not the extent of his reaction, or how he didn't even try to object. 

Jesse sniffs roughly, staring at the brass buttons on Reyes' coat. 

"Jesse," Reyes says quietly, hoarsely and the tone gets Jesse to look up, shocked by the warmth, the _want_ in Reyes' eyes. 

He glances down, further than the buttons, and sees Reyes' cock bulging in his trousers. 

"Please," Jesse hears himself say before his brain can catch up, then he gives up, slumping against the wall, maybe he can finally get Reyes to fuck him before he's booted, "Please?" 

"You sure?" Reyes asks, oddly gentle and Jesse nods roughly, then lets his head fall back with a hard knock to his skull, a small price for his utter stupidity right now. 

"Gun was nice, but really'd rather have your cock," Jesse mutters.

Reyes breathes out roughly and sets the gun against the wall before undoing the closures on his trousers and pulling himself out. 

Jesse closes his eyes tightly and grabs onto Reyes' shoulders when the older man hikes him up, wraps his legs around Reyes' thick waist. 

Jesse goes from very empty to very full in one thrust, choking on a moan, his eyes actually turning up into his skull before he gets control of his face and closes them tighter, pressing his lips together to stop himself from saying anything stupid, from bargaining his everything away just to keep feeling this _full_.

"Shit…" Reyes breathes out heavily, pressing his face into Jesse's neck, "Pup, you…"

Reyes trails off and Jesse squirms before he's adjusted, hiked up the wall, allowed to settle more firmly against Reyes, sinking onto the older man's cock.

Jesse whines, softly, and digs his fingers into the suede of Reyes' coat. 

"-Feel good," Reyes murmurs after a few minutes of slow thrusts. 

Jesse digs his heels into his mentor's back and rocks his hips lightly, biting harshly into his lip as he clenches around the older man's cock. 

Knot. 

He can feel it, barely, at the base. 

He never even thought to wonder if Reyes would have one, half-wolves rarely do.

Rarely, but not impossibly.

"Fuck," Jesse whispers and rolls his hips, "C'mon, Sir, knot me."

Reyes stiffens against him and Jesse briefly panics, wonders if that was too sensitive, tactless. 

"... Yeah?" Reyes growls after a moment of stillness, pulling Jesse down harder onto his cock, "You want that?"

Jesse nods roughly, moves his hands forward to clench his hands in the button plackets. 

Reyes starts up as unrelenting of a rhythm as he'd used with the gun and Jesse's mouth falls open. 

Struggling to catch his breath or control his body as little, stuttering gasps escape him, betray him. 

He feels himself getting close, quick, his gut burning and he drops one hand between them, pressing the heel of his palm against his nub and letting the jostle of each thrust rub himself against his hand. 

He comes with a sharp cry, pulsing and leaking around the older man's cock.

He feels Reyes' rhythm stutter, jerkily burying himself in Jesse. 

The older man breathes out shakily. 

"... Pup," Reyes whispers, fond enough it shocks Jesse into meeting the older man's eyes, "You gotta… I'm close."

"Do it," Jesse says breathily, "Fuckin' claim me, Reyes."

It's a direct challenge.

Reyes' brows furrow and he growls.

"That's playing dirty."

"Nah," Jesse whispers, "It ain't. We both want it. Give in."

Reyes wrinkles his nose lightly, thrusts, once, shallow, then pulls out almost completely and slams back in.

Makes Jesse cry out, back arching off the wall.

Reyes continues the deep, harsh thrusts, and Jesse whines as the older man's knot starts to grow, starts popping in and yanking out.

"Fuckin'," Jesse slurs, "I'm- I'm-"

Rubs himself roughly, until he's coming again, slick and ejaculate dripping out of him with each rough thrust, pooling on the floor, staining Reyes' trousers.

Reyes finally growls and drives home, cock jerking roughly in Jesse, swelling to a hot, aching stretch.

"Oh Jesus," Jesse whispers, "Fuck, you fillin' me up, Sir? Really claimin' me?"

"I love you, Jesse," Reyes says shakily and Jesse's throat closes. 

He makes a small choked sound, stares, squirms on the older man's cock with a whine of confusion. 

Reyes presses closer, buries his face in Jesse's neck and grinds his hips lightly, as he pulses come into the younger. 

"Are… Are you serious?" Jesse manages after a moment of stunned silence. 

"Mm," Reyes hums and suddenly sounds embarrassed. 

"… You didn't mean to say that… Did you?" Jesse asks, not really needing the answer, "Holy shit."

"Sorry," Reyes whispers against his neck and Jesse's vision blurs with tears. 

"I-I… I don't know…" 

"Shh," Reyes murmurs and nuzzles into his neck, "You don't have to."

"Fuck," Jesse gasps and tears start tracking down his face, "You-You-"

Reyes hushes him again gently and holds him tighter. 

Jesse feels himself trembling, can't stop himself from clenching around Reyes' cock every few minutes as they wait in relative silence. 

Gradually the pressure decreases and Reyes' cock starts to slip out. 

Jesse whimpers at the feeling, moves his hand back to catch the seed as it spills out of him, curls in on himself and sinks down the wall until he's crouched with a palmful of his mentor's come. 

"Jess?" He hears Reyes whisper. 

"Why'd you say that?" Jesse asks wetly, struggling against the ache in his throat, "You're always bitchin' about Hunters bein'... Livin' the Hunt, not settlin' down."

Jesse roughly gestures at himself with his other hand. 

"Havin' pups!" 

"You're… I asked you if-"

"Yeah, well, we both say some dumb shit while fuckin', huh?"

"I meant it."

"No."

"Jesse-"

" _No_ ," Jesse says roughly, "You're- Morrison. Fuck, he's gonna kill me. I'm gonna get pregnant and he's gonna be able to smell it and he's gon' _kill me."_

Jesse curls up on himself tighter, Reyes' come starting to leak through his fingers.

"Jesse, don't-"

" _Stop_ ," Jesse begs shakily, "Please."

"... Alright."

Jesse swallows and stares at Reyes' boots for a few minutes. 

"Does that end the curse?" Jesse whispers, "Is… Is it over?"

He looks up at Reyes to see the older man looking guilt-stricken. 

"What?" Jesse asks worriedly, _"What?"_

"I… I forgot," Reyes whispers.

"Forgot what?"

"The… The terms… The curse its whole purpose,” Reyes trails off. 

“... Oh,” Jesse says hoarsely, _“Fuck._ You said that! You _said_ that. Why didn’t we remember?” 

"It might have had a compulsion effect," Reyes says and he sounds disgusted.

Jesse tenses, holding himself stiff and silent.

Reyes moves around for a minute then comes back, holding a rag down to Jesse. 

"Thanks," Jesse whispers and carefully cleans himself up as much as he can, glancing up and then immediately back down after seeing the dark, damp patches on Reyes' trousers, "Sorry."

"Just… Just get yourself ready," Reyes says, a bit hoarse.

Stalks out of the room and into the next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slit, nub, chest, hole, cunt used for jesse added it to the tags but discussion of abortion and more graphic symptoms of pregnancy

  
Jesse starts getting sick a few weeks later, having to rush out of their house and spill his guts on some shrubs. 

He yanks out his handkerchief and roughly wipes off the tears and snot and spit and bile.

Turning around to see Reyes watching him from the porch.

He sees his mentor's eyes drop down to his stomach and move back up.

Jesse drops his gaze and keeps it low as he slips past Reyes to lay back down. 

\--

Jesse really wants to be drunk, or high, or anything but starkly sober as he sits on the floor in front of the hearth, both hands cupping the small swell of his belly. 

"Should I-" Jesse huffs and closes his eyes tightly, "It'd be funny, if a witch started this, a witch could end it, too."

"Hm?" Reyes looks up from reading to frown at Jesse, "What?"

"There are… Things they can do, to get rid of this," Jesse mutters, gesturing at his stomach. 

Reyes shifts in the armchair, sitting up straighter.

"Do you want that?"

"Don't you?" Jesse scoffs, "Then you wouldn't have a bastard child with no proper parents loose in the world."

"... Do you not want-?" Reyes trails off, into a loudly thoughtful kind of quiet.

Jesse just lets him stew in it, staring at the flames as they lick up the insides of the fireplace. 

"Does that matter?"

"What?" Jesse frowns and turns to look at his mentor. 

"That they'd be a bastard. We both are."

"No. _You're_ an orphan, s'different."

"Alright…" Reyes says slowly, sounding slightly amused, "Then you‘re a bastard. That doesn't _make_ you."

Jesse wrinkles his nose at the older man and presses his hand more firmly into his lower stomach. 

"I made me," Jesse mutters petulantly. 

"Yeah, you did," Reyes says, fond, again.

It makes Jesse tense. 

"You said part of the curse was compulsion,” Jesse says shakily, “How much?”

“... Not much,” Reyes says slowly, “Less of a compulsion, more of a removal of inhibition.”

“What you said-”

“That wasn’t the curse.”

“Fuck,” Jesse says shakily, lifting a hand to his mouth, “Goddammit.”

“I'm sorry, Jesse."

"Then take it back."

"Do you want me to lie?"

Jesse rubs roughly at his face and struggles to his feet, moving to walk past Reyes' chair and go to bed.

The older man's hand encircles his wrist, gently halts him.

Jesse looks down at Reyes in exhaustion.

"Do you want to end it?" Reyes whispers.

"Would you hate me?"

"... No, I don't think I _could_ hate you."

"But you don't want me to."

"It's not up to me."

"What if I say I value your opinion on whether or not I have a fuckin' spawn you helped create?" Jesse mutters tiredly.

Reyes huffs quietly and sits back, lowers his hand to cup Jesse's, rubbing his thumb over the younger's knuckles.

"Then I'd say wait… At least a little while."

"Are you gonna tell Morrison?"

"Eventually."

"Maybe he'll be more sympathetic to a pregnant bitch," Jesse mutters, keeping his gaze low.

Twitches away when Reyes stands, and the older man just follows, gently settles his other hand atop Jesse's head. 

"Jess," Reyes whispers, "He won't hurt you."

"I don't believe that for a second. You seen him angry, he's practica-"

" _If_ he tries, I won't let him."

Jesse blinks against the burning sensation in his eyes and looks up.

Reyes' eyes are warm, rich and reddish brown, reflecting the firelight. 

Reyes' thumb brushes over the part in Jesse's hair and the younger takes in a shaky breath.

"Why d'you do that?" Jesse asks, lifting a hand to grab Reyes' hand only to falter, realizing.

He doesn't want the touch to leave.

"What?"

"You mess with my hair."

"It's… Cute," Reyes hums and flicks a bunch of Jesse's hair over so the younger's hair is parted on one side rather than in the middle. 

Jesse feels like his chest is too small when he takes the bait, leans his head into the touch. 

His face flushing as he lowers his gaze to Reyes' clavicle.

His mentor's hand is a warm, heavy weight, grounding and securing.

Safe.

Jesse squeezes Reyes' thumb and gently tugs away.

"M'tired," Jesse says shakily.

"Alright," Reyes says easily, steps back slightly, "Goodnight?"

"Yeah… Thanks."

\--

That night Jesse has the worst nightmare of his life.

Red eyes, sharp pain in his neck, chest, stomach. 

Ripping him open, shredding him apart. 

Jesse swallows, throat clicking dryly as he looks up in the dim room at the wood panels of the ceiling. 

He’s not sure where the line is between ‘nightmare’ and ‘night terror’ but his heart is beating hard enough it’s making him ill. 

Or… The thing in his stomach is making him ill. 

“... Shit,” Jesse mutters and spreads his hand out on his stomach. 

He kinda feels like he should be hiccuping, little bubbling feelings in his stomach. 

It’s not until his stomach nudges his hand that Jesse blinks widely and goes very very still. 

Waits, hardly breathing.

It's not like he'd heard in passing.

A 'kick' isn't how he'd describe it, it's more of a…

An unsettling.

Jesse slowly sits up, stands up wincing when he's rocked with nausea, pressing in on his stomach.

"Sorry, sorry, shit," Jesse mutters and moves through the house, whispering feeble apologies to his stomach with every little flutter. 

“Sir?” Jesse whispers through the older man’s door, then rolls his eyes at himself, knocking and speaking louder, “Reyes?”

He hears a small shift of fabric, then near-silent footsteps as they come to the door, open it and he’s face with his mentor and feeling very foolish. 

“I…” Jesse swallows and steps half into the older man’s room and grabs Reyes’ hand, bringing it to press against his lower belly firmly through the nightshirt. 

Willing the thing inside him to move again so he doesn’t feel quite as insane. 

Reyes frowns down at where Jesse’s gripping his hand, starts to speak. 

Stutters, and at the same moment Jesse feels that nudging again. 

“... Oh,” Reyes whispers, lifting his gaze, dark eyes roving over Jesse’s tired and wrung-out expression, “You alright?”

“Is… Is…” Jesse breaks off and mutters a curse, letting go of Reyes’ hand. 

“Pup… Are you alright?” Reyes whispers and brings his other hand up to cradle the side of Jesse’s face, “Does it hurt?”

“No it… It’s just _movin_ ’,” Jesse grumbles quietly and holds himself wound-tight, not willing to give in, to press into the older man’s touch. 

Reyes’ quiet huff of amusement just makes him angrier.

And feel _stupider_. 

Jesse glares at Reyes' bare chest with pursed lips, annoyed.

Embarrassed.

"Jesse," Reyes soothes, "You're fine. Did it wake you up?" 

Jesse hums shortly, affirmatively.

Somewhat truthfully, he's honestly not sure if it was the sensation or the dream that woke him up.

"You still tired?"

Jesse shrugs lightly, crosses his arms under his chest.

"... Do you wanna sleep here?" 

Jesse looks up at Reyes in confusion, mouthing back 'here?'

"With me," Reyes says gently, "If you want."

Jesse blinks in surprise, and Reyes' hand moves on his stomach, slides over to his hip, up to his waist.

It's not even terribly sensual, just an easy, flowing change in position.

Jesse's gut burns, regardless.

"... I- I don't know if that's-" Jesse frowns harshly, brows furrowing.

"Hm?"

"Could that hex still be…?" Jesse cuts himself off, inhales sharply.

"... No. I don't think it's still," Reyes shifts and clears his throat lightly, "Do you need me to stop?" 

"Please," Jesse says weakly, "If… I don't- I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be," Reyes says gently but pulls his hands away, hesitating, hovering, "You can still stay, if you'd like."

The desire is like a hook in his belly, where that damned thing keeps shifting and twisting his insides into knots.

Jesse nods, slowly.

"Alright… You wanna lay down?"

"Yeah," Jesse whispers and lets Reyes guide him to the bed.

It's softer, than his own, not in a pleasant way, squishy and unstable.

Jesse wrinkles his nose but doesn't want to be ungrateful, lays down on his side next to the wall.

Watches his mentor climb in, stretch out, resettle.

Jesse tentatively squirms closer, rests his temple on Reyes' shoulder.

He can feel the older man's eyes on him, startles when an arm wraps around him, squeezes him even closer.

He falls asleep, warm, safe.

\--

Gabe wakes to the sound of a small gasp. 

Opens his eyes only to find his field of view full of honey brown hair.

Another gasp, bleeding into a whimper.

And Jesse's hips, rocking against him, his thigh trapped between the younger's thighs.

Gabe blinks the sleep out of his eyes and struggles to grasp at a good idea of what to do as he wakes up more, can recognize the feeling of Jesse's slit rubbing against his thigh, slick easing the way.

A lot of slick, easing the way.

"Jesse," Gabe says, as neutrally as he can as he feels his cock start to harden, making him swallow hard, "Jess?"

The response he gets is unintelligible, aware but asleep.

"Shit," Gabe whispers and presses his lips together as Jesse's cunt clenches against his thigh, " _Jesse_."

The younger mumbles and whines and slowly stops moving.

Going from moving with desperation, to limp with confusion, to stiff with realization in under a minute.

"Fuck," Jesse says weakly, "I- Sir?"

"... You can keep going," Gabe says very slowly.

Jesse makes a strangled noise and reaches out, grips at Gabe's shoulders.

"I… I'm-" Jesse goes quiet, breathing roughly, then whines, wounded and wolfish.

It twists Gabe's stomach and he watches Jesse closely, lifting one hand to comb the younger's hair back, out of his face.

"Please, please, please," Jesse whimpers and pushes up into the touch, body rolling in a slow curve, hips grinding onto Gabe's thigh. 

"Shh. What do you need?"

"... Touch? 'M close."

Gabe exhales shakily and moves his other hand down between them, biting back a groan at the heated slick that meets his fingers. 

Jesse whines and squirms and closes his eyes tightly, hips twitching into the first graze of his mentor's fingers over his nub.

"Yeah, _yeah_ ," Jesse gasps and stutters, back arching as Gabe's thick finger pushes in him. 

Slides out, just to push back in with two more.

"Close," Jesse whimpers and clenches around the fingers, "Sir… I'm-"

"Go 'head," Gabe mumbles as he pumps his fingers into Jesse, curling them with some difficulty given the angle. 

Jesse presses closer, hides his face against Gabe's chest and rocks his hips, fucking himself on Gabe's fingers. 

Gabe groans quietly, barely more than a whisper, watching Jesse's body move in the dim lighting. 

"Wish it was light out," Gabe murmurs, "Wanna see how needy you are."

Jesse hiccups on a whine and squirms, walls clamping down on Gabe's fingers.

"Wanna see you ride me like this, Pup," Gabe whispers hoarsely, not sure how the sentiment will be received.

But it's all he can think about, Jesse fucking himself on his mentor's cock.

Jesse makes a shaky sound and turns his face, biting lightly at Gabe's chest as he starts to come, pulsing around the older man's fingers.

"Like that thought, hm?" Gabe whispers and doesn't let up, moves his hand so he can rub the heel of his palm on Jesse's nub, still pumping his fingers as slick makes a small puddle under them on the sheet.

Jesse nods roughly then bites harder, reaching down between them and tugging at Gabe's drawers.

Gabe stills, blinks down at the younger.

"No, no, _in_ , please, now?" Jesse tugs again and trembles, "Please? Fuck me?"

"You sure?" Gabe asks hoarsely.

"Fuckin'- Sir, _please_ ," Jesse begs then whines and squirms closer.

Gabe takes a deep breath, slowly rolls onto his back, sitting Jesse up in his lap.

The younger stares down at him wildly then shifts quickly to straddle him, yanking at Gabe's drawers until he can undo the laces.

"Shit," Jesse whispers when his hand wraps around Gabe's cock, faltering for a moment, "Help, c'mon, don't leave me alone on this."

Gabe huffs quietly and grabs himself by the base, urging Jesse closer as the younger holds up his nightshirt and cranes his neck to look down between them.

Gabe helps line them up and Jesse meets his gaze, slowly lowers himself onto Gabe's cock, face screwing up at being so full, lips parted and eyes unfocused.

Gabe moves his hands to Jesse's hips and helps the younger find a slow, shallow rhythm, easy. 

Jesse's never liked 'easy', though, and it doesn't last.

Jesse grabs his hands and squeezes them, before grabbing his nightshirt and shucking it completely, sweat beading over his sternum as he fights against Gabe's set pace and starts to bounce himself on the older man's cock.

"Fuck," Gabe grits his teeth as Jesse's walls grip him and all he can do to retaliate is force the younger's hips to tilt, try and get that perfect angle. 

He does, and Jesse falters only for a second before moving faster, harder, bottoming out Gabe's cock and making little punched-out sounds every time. 

Jesse re-grips Gabe's hands and whines, another soft, animalistic sound, then curls in on himself slightly, legs shaking as he clenches around Gabe's cock, starts to come again. 

Gabe bends his legs and grabs Jesse's hips to hold the younger in place as he fucks up into him, setting a fast and hard pace, cock squelching wetly through the vice grip of Jesse's walls as the younger whines and trembles.

"Ah, ah, fuck, Gabe, gonna-" Jesse cuts off with a small cry and his back arches, head falling forward and shoulders tensing as Gabe continues to pump in and out of him, slick and squirt leaking out with each thrust, soaking through Gabe's drawers.

"Shit, Pup, Jesus," Gabe gasps and falters, gritting his teeth, knot swelling, seating his cock deeply with a small growl, letting the clenching of Jesse's cunt milk his own orgasm, thrusting lightly as his cock pulses come inside the younger. 

Jesse's hands move to Gabe's chest and his fingertips dig in, gripping weakly as Jesse twitches and his hips flex.

"Wish you woulda," Jesse says quietly, like he's responding to a question.

"What?"

"Wish you woulda," Jesse mutters, "Fucked me in the square."

Gabe groans roughly and closes his eyes, hips giving a small jerk as his knot stops swelling, locks them together.

"Christ," Jesse mutters and reaches down between them, fingers coming back soaked and sticky, "Sorry."

"What?"

"Messy," Jesse mumbles and gasps when Gabe's cock jerks hard inside of him, lifting his gaze to his mentor's. 

"Wonder if you would've made a mess like this in the square, hm?" Gabe whispers, "Came all over my gun, like you did in that shack."

The flush on Jesse's face deepens with embarrassment and he squirms, clenching around the knot.

"Bet you would have," Gabe murmurs, rubbing up Jesse’s thighs, "Such a pretty little thing, fucking yourself so needily."

"Stop," Jesse whispers, "Jesus, Gabe, c'mon."

"... Gabe?" The older man repeats quietly and Jesse meets his eyes a bit frantically.

"Oh, I- I didn't… I didn't mean to-" Jesse stares at him worriedly, shoulders drawing up. 

Even with everything they've done, it was still considered a great offense to refer to a Master Hunter by their given name, particularly one's own mentor. 

"I didn't…" Jesse whispers shakily and tries to pull back only to press his lips together and duck his head when Gabe's knot stops him. 

"You said it when you came too," Gabe hums quietly. 

"Sorry," Jesse barely manages, voice sounding wet suddenly, thick. 

"I'm not mad."

Jesse doesn't respond, toes curling and legs tensing as he glances around, looking for his nightshirt. 

It's too far, fallen on the floor. 

Jesse crosses his arms tightly over his chest and closes his eyes. 

"Pup?" Gabe whispers and slowly sits up, "What's wrong?"

"I fucked it all up," Jesse mutters, "The witch and then… I… I wanted you to… With your gun. Then _fuck_ me, and _knot_ me and-" Jesse makes a small gesture at his stomach before recrossing his arms, "Goin' outta my mind."

"Why?"

"You said you love me."

"... Yeah," Gabe says quietly, feeling his ears warm, "Still do."

"Morrison-"

"Pup, Jack doesn't disqualify that," Gabe huffs quietly, "I can love him too."

"... Do I love you?" 

Gabe blinks in response to the quiet question. 

"I… Can't really answer that for you."

"I don't know?"

"That's alright, Jess," Gabe says gently and sits up fully, scooting them back against the headboard, "You don't have to."

"I… I like you?" Jesse offers weakly and Gabe wants to laugh at that but he can't.

His heart flutters hard enough to knock any amusement straight out of him.

"Thanks," Gabe says weakly and gently taps Jesse's elbow, "You alright?"

"Feel weird."

"Bad?"

"Mm… Just… _Aware_ ," Jesse mumbles. 

Sighs, leans in and presses his forehead to Gabe's shoulder. 

Gabe lifts his hands to encircle the younger, squeezing him close and holding him tightly. 

"I do love you, Jesse," Gabe murmurs and presses a gentle kiss to the cap of Jesse's shoulder, "Don't forget that."

"Thanks," Jesse echoes him, just a bit bratty and Gabe huffs his amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same terms for jesse and slit, nub, hood used for jack pregnancy mentioned throughout, jack is a vamp with an arousal inducing venom but everything is consensual and both jesse and gabe consent for him to feed and are aware before

  
Jesse has taken to sleeping in Gabe's bed, and it seems to help with the nightmares, the constant feeling of dread and being unsettled less present in his mind. 

Gabe's arms are warm and heavy, curled around his waist, holding him close. 

One hand on his swollen belly, fingers splayed protectively. 

Jesse's not sure exactly what wakes him but his eyes slowly open, adjusting to the light in the room. 

There's a figure in the doorway, a wide dark shape with a strike of white skin and hair. 

Red eyes, staring right at him.

Jesse feels fear like he's never felt before, faced with the contained fury in Jack's red eyes. 

"Sir," Jesse whispers, squeezing Gabe's wrist, letting his claws dig in lightly, recalling Gabe's promise to keep him safe. 

He hopes…

"Mm?" Comes from behind him the hand on his belly rubbing softly before Gabe stretches out. 

Then sits up, at the scoff from the doorway. 

Jesse shrinks in on himself, hands moving to shield his stomach on instinct. 

"He put a kid in you but you're still calling him 'Sir'?" Jack asks, voice low and scratchy and just as fear-inducing as his appearance. 

As the fable, of the two beastly lovers, cutting down their own kind. 

Jesse doesn't fight Gabe pulling him back as the older man climbs over him, moving towards Jack with his hands out to the sides, placating. 

"There was a witch," Gabe says quietly, "Had him all sorts of messed up."

Jack's gaze flicks to Gabe, just as furious, if not more.

The veins in the dark hollows around his eyes seem more pronounced, as Jack lifts off the door frame and turns his full attention to Gabe. 

"Is that an admission?"

"What?" Gabe asks and Jesse sees his stance falter, knows those dark brows are probably furrowed in confusion. 

"You bred him?" Jack asks and if Jesse were more than half-human he'd never be able to hear it. 

Dangerously soft. 

"Even though he was 'all sorts of messed up,'" Jack says and his stance turns threatening-

Not to Jesse, but to Gabe. 

Jesse shuffles on the soft mattress, backing up until his spine hits the wall, staring at the older men. 

"Even though he's your _student?"_ Jack asks, barely louder than a breath but with as much fury as any of Gabe's roaring growls, "Even though he's bound to you, _'Master Hunter'?"_

Jack says it like it's a joke and Jesse bristles on Gabe's behalf. 

"He did," Jesse says slowly then tenses when both older men look at him, liquid gold and blood red staring at him, "'Cause I was sufferin' through it, and I begged him to."

"Jesse," Gabe says quietly, sounding uncertain. 

"He didn't… Force me, or take advantage of me," Jesse says carefully, "If you're implyin' what I think you are."

Jack studies him, eyes dropping down to where Jesse's shielding his stomach, down further to the night shirt twisted around his thighs, then back up.

Piercing through him, suspicious and angry. 

But not _at him._

Jesse shifts slowly onto his knees, just a bit dizzy, struggling to crawl off the bed. 

The hand that wraps around his forearm to help him is cool, bony-fingers hiding immeasurable strength. 

Jesse lets himself be helped up by Jack, not lifting his gaze until he has no other choice, a cold finger crooked under his chin. 

"Are you lying?" Jack whispers, looking deep into his eyes and Jesse sets his mouth petulantly, flashing his eyes gold at Jack on purpose. 

It's a mild, insincere threat, but he's not particularly happy to be woken like this.

Wanting nothing more than to crawl back into Gabe's bed and have the older man bodily smother him. 

Jack huffs softly, sounding the smallest bit amused, and drops Jesse's chin, pulling away slowly, but not moving far. 

He's positioned himself between Jesse and Gabe and Jesse hates it intensely. 

He wants to be close to Gabe, safely tucked under his arm, warm and…

Loved. 

Jesse grimaces as the thing inside him rolls, shifts. 

He must make some kind of sound, hand against his lower stomach, because both older men are on him again, one on either side. 

Jesse feels frozen with Gabe's hand on his waist, Jack's on his shoulder. 

"I'm fine," Jesse says gruffly and shrugs off Jack, shifting closer to Gabe. 

Jack doesn't seem surprised or offended, just raising a brow at him and somehow that makes Jesse feel worse. 

Guilty.

"Sorry," Jesse says towards the floor, not fully committed to apologizing to anyone just yet, "Still tired."

"It's okay, pup. You wanna lay back down?" Gabe murmurs, his other hand coming up to brush some of Jesse's hair behind his ear. 

"... I made coffee," Jack says slowly and Jesse frowns, wondering how long the vampire has been in their home without him noticing. 

"... Coffee," Jesse murmurs tentatively. 

"We can do coffee," Gabe says and gestures at Jack to leave the room before guiding Jesse out with fretful hands on his waist and lower back. 

\--

There's a clear divide of tension in the room, but the more Jesse's awake, the less he's certain just who is on his side, or whose side he's on. 

Jack and Gabe seem to be ignoring each other, primarily focused on Jesse and it's driving him out of his skin. 

He's taken up a spot next to the fire, his back against the wall, both older men sitting in the armchairs across the room. 

Despite the twice-emptied mug of coffee sitting on the floor next to him he still feels exhausted. 

Jesse closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wood behind him. 

\--

“McCree?”

“Mm?”

“Gabriel’s gone out to hunt… Would you rather lay down in a bed?”

Jesse squints in the dark, tries not to panic as he realizes it’s Jack’s red eyes peering at him, and that on Jack’s word-

They’re alone.

Gabe left them alone.

Jesse slowly pushes himself into sitting up straighter, watching Jack cautiously. 

Jack seems to notice this, the fear, the caution-

Jesse wonders if the vampire can smell it on him. 

“I have no plans to hurt you,” Jack says gently, his heavy boots making the floor creak when he shifts from a squat to a crouch, holding his hand down to Jesse. 

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why aren’t you… Why ain’t you tryin’ to gut me?” Jesse asks quietly, “Tear this thing outta me and drain me.”

Jack’s pale brows furrow and his hand drops, both hanging between his legs while he studies the younger. 

“Why would I?”

“G-” Jesse swallows sharply, “Reyes and you… You’re…"

"He is mine," Jack says factually and Jesse can stop himself from cringing away, looking down at his stomach, "Did you want this?"

"... Be specific," Jesse whispers.

"A… Well, since you're both half-wolves, a _pup."_

"No."

"... And yet."

Jesse lets out a shaky breath and grimaces when his stomach rolls. 

"I don't know if I can do six more months of this," Jesse whispers. 

"It won't be six months," Jack says mildly, "You should know that."

"... But that's- Yeah, _full_ wolves have shorter-"

Jack just frowns at him and Jesse shuts up.

"When you said he went out to hunt… What kind?" 

"Food, for you... And him."

Jesse makes a small sound of disgust as his stomach rolls again. 

"You should go back to bed," Jack says and this time it's less of an offer, more of an order.

Jesse never changed from his nightshirt, fiddles with the hem for a moment then nods his agreement. 

Jack's hands are cool again, wrapping around his forearms and pulling him up. 

The older man seems to know that Jesse needs a minute to steady himself, grip loosening but not quite moving away. 

Jesse takes the silent support without protest, staring at the shiny leather of Jack's suit. 

"You really just went in on the whole 'not human' look, huh?" Jesse mutters.

Jack's huff of air is soft and amused, rustling the hair on the top of Jesse's head. 

It's not the angry, judging huff he'd heard earlier, in response to him calling Gabe 'sir'. 

"What's the point in trying to be what you no longer are?" Jack asks lowly. 

"... Fair," Jesse mutters and takes a small step to the side, the pauses, faced with where to go.

His own bed, where he hasn't slept in weeks.

Or Gabe's.

Though without Gabe there, what point is there sleeping in the older man's bed. 

He glances up at Jack's face and the older man just watches him, too knowing for Jesse's comfort. 

He goes to his own bed.

\--

It's Gabe who wakes him next, sits on the edge of his bed and cups the side of his face. 

"Jesse?" Gabe whispers, "Hey, pup."

"Hey," Jesse mutters and groans as he stretches out, then curls back up, pressing his face into Gabe's thigh. 

The older man's fingers softly pet the side of his face, his neck. 

"Hungry?"

"Nn."

"You should try, at least," Gabe murmurs, "To eat." 

"Feel sick… Cold," Jesse admits quietly. 

"Cold? Like…?" Gabe frowns and presses his knuckles to Jesse's forehead, "Your heat would've been around now."

Jesse grunts softly and shakes off the touch, sitting up slowly. 

"Ain't gonna heat- No point," Jesse mutters. 

"No, but you might still have some of the symptoms…"

"Can I wear your coat?" Jesse asks, not lifting his gaze from the blanket as his cheeks burn. 

"... To piss off Jack?" 

"Oh…" Jesse frowns and feels his stomach turning again, "No- I…"

"C'mon," Gabe says and pulls him up as the older man stands, "Come eat."

\--

"Can you eat anythin’ that ain't… Blood?" Jesse asks, feeling bold with a stomach full of stew and Gabe sitting between him.

His mentor's coat over his lap like a blanket. 

"Jesse," Gabe mutters in gentle reprimand, knocking his knee against Jesse's.

"Just blood, really," Jack says amicably, "Preferably hot."

Jesse's shoulders involuntarily lift to shield his throat and Jack's eyes seem to shine a little brighter. 

Jesse shifts under the coat and maneuvers it to cover more of himself. 

"Speaking of," Jack says lowly, "Gabe…"

Gabe huffs lowly and closes his book around his thumb, staring at Jack, shifting on the loveseat they've brought in. 

"Is that why you're here?" 

"It's one of many reasons."

Jesse glances between the two older men, brows furrowed. 

He's seen the faded scarring on Gabe's throat. 

It makes sense, now. 

"You feed from him?" Jesse asks quietly. 

"Sometimes. He heals faster," Jack says as he stands, stretches slowly, walks closer, "And he-"

"Jack," Gabe interrupts roughly then glances sideways at Jesse, "You might want to go to your room."

"I ain't squeamish," Jesse protests quietly as Jack kneels between Gabe's legs. 

He blinks at the sight, the familiarity…

The sensual image of pale fingers on black-clad thighs. 

"Arm?" Jack asks and his fangs are more pronounced now, "Just a _sip."_

Gabe huffs, glances at Jesse again, the younger only able to stare back curiously. 

"Shit," Gabe mutters, rolling up his sleeve and holding his arm down, setting the book on the side table, "Fine."

"Don't sound _too_ eager," Jack mutters but takes Gabe's forearm up, gripping it and pressing his lips to the faint veins under darker skin. 

Jesse continues to watch, as Gabe bites his lower lip and Jack's fangs drag over his arm, leaving reddened trails in their wake. 

"Please?" Jack whispers. 

"I already said- _Ah-"_ Gabe presses his lips together, unable to stop the little gasp from leaving him as Jack's fangs sink in. 

Jack makes a muffled sound that might be a chuckle, red eyes looking up at Gabe, then over to Jesse as his fangs sink in deeper. 

His eyes are hypnotic, black and red and blown-wide pupils.

Jesse only looks away when Gabe's hand curls over his thigh and squeezes. 

Gabe's back arching away from the cushions, legs spread wide on either side of Jack. 

"... Sir?" Jesse whispers hesitantly. 

"Jack… Is a particular kind of vampire," Gabe manages, voice rough, then swallows thickly, "Got turned the same way."

Jesse glances from Gabe's closed eyes to the hand on his thigh to Jack's bloody gaze, watching him. 

He squirms lightly and presses his legs together, moving his hand to cover Gabe's. 

"Venom… Real strong shit," Gabe mutters, "Meant to disarm… Disorientate prey."

"By makin' you-" Jesse gasps as Gabe's hand grips his thigh tighter. 

"Fuck," Gabe whispers and Jesse can see the bulge in his pants now.

Squirms, sitting up a little straighter. 

Jack pulls off, blood staining his pale lips before it's licked away. 

He's still looking at Jesse. 

"Wanna feel it?" Jack offers, voice thick and growling, the veins down his face more pronounced. 

"Jack," Gabe says in warning, as Jack crawls to the side, until he's kneeling in front of Jesse. 

"I won't hurt him… Or the pup," Jack says smoothly, looking up at Jesse, "Do you?" 

"Why?" Jesse asks slowly.

"You smell sweet," Jack says and those pale fingers tug the coat off of his lap, exposing Gabe's grip on his thigh, the way his nightshirt is barely covering him, "Heated." 

"... Would be," Jesse whispers, looks up at Gabe to see the older man watching them, hazy and warm, "Should be." 

"You might like it," Jack offers, his cool fingers pressing out on Jesse's knee, "I know I will. _Gabe_ will."

Jesse looks back down at Jack and slowly lets his legs part.

Gabe's fingers flex on his thigh then tug, spreading his legs wider. 

Jesse feels his face heat further as he's exposed, nothing under the thin cotton. 

Jack's hands are gentle, tender, cupping his thigh before lowering his mouth to press against Jesse's skin. 

Almost a kiss. 

"Warm," Jack murmurs then inhales with a groan, _"Sweet."_

"Jack," Gabe says and it's another warning. 

Jack's red eyes glance over to Gabe, then up to Jesse, holding his gaze as his fangs sink into the soft flesh of Jesse's inner thigh. 

"Ow," Jesse mutters half-heartedly, frowning at the pinch. 

Jack hums against his skin apologetically and then Jesse feels it. 

Liquid heat, stronger than what's curling in his gut, spreading out from where Jack's fangs are embedded in his flesh. 

Jesse's lips part involuntarily and he makes a small sound of surprise. 

Gabe's hand slides up his inner thigh, covering his slit with his warm palm. 

Jesse can't stop his hips squirming as he sinks down a bit, both hands dropping to clench in the crumpled hem of his nightshirt. 

He sees Jack's eyes track down his body to where Gabe's hand is pressed against him, then back up. 

The fangs slip out and Jesse sees a drop of yellow venom hit the wound before Jack's lips wrap around it and suck. 

Jesse's eyes slip closed and his hips rock forward as he tries to focus on the distinctive difference between his own heat and what Jack's induced. 

"Please-" Jesse whispers then turns his face into his shoulder with a small groan. 

"What, Jess?" Gabe asks, middle finger pressing in, rubbing lightly through the slick pouring out of him. 

"Fuck-" Jesse gasps and struggles to sit up, to look down at Jack, "Stop."

Jack's eyes flash black but the older man stops feeding immediately, pulling back and replacing his mouth with his hand, pressing down on the wound. 

"Too much?" Jack growls and Jesse shivers, feels himself clenching around nothing, slick dripping past his ass to puddle on the leather. 

"I-" Jesse breathes shakily, then slowly shakes his head, "Question."

"Ask," Jack murmurs.

"You get off on this?" Jesse whispers, looking down at the older man's crotch, but the fabric is loose, giving away nothing. 

"Yeah," Jack admits softly, "Can I clean you up?" 

"... Yes."

Gabe's fingers rub him subtly as Jack moves his hand and drags his tongue over the wound, then over his own fingers. 

"Shit," Jack mutters, "You taste good." 

"Better than me?" Gabe asks lowly. 

"Way better," Jack says, sounding a bit surprised, "Not even comparable." 

Jesse trembles as he tries to hold himself still, twisting his fingers in the fabric with a weak noise. 

Jack's eyes flick up to his and a pale hand reaches forward, fingertips pressing on Gabe's hand. 

"What about here?" Jack asks, "Can I clean you up here?" 

Jesse's quiet for a long moment and it must read like rejection.

"Jack, c'mon-" Gabe starts to say but Jesse butts in.

"You can," Jesse whispers and Jack grins, all shiny fangs and blood stains. 

He nudges Gabe's hand out of the way and Jesse shudders when his own slick is smeared down his thigh. 

Gabe squeezes his leg gently and Jesse gasps as he's pulled closer to the edge. 

Gabe's never done this to him, because he's never allowed it. 

But he's burning up inside, and Jack's mouth seems… 

Perfect. 

Jesse bites at his lower lip and looks up at the rafters before shying away from Gabe's questioning gaze, closing his eyes. 

His legs are pushed as far apart as his hips will allow and Jack's tongue licks up his slit. 

Jesse lifts one hand to press against his mouth as he struggles to contain his noises. 

"You can be loud," Gabe murmurs, and gentle fingers trace over the edge of his hairline, "You like this, pup?"

"Huh?" 

"Being the center of attention?" Gabe asks, amused and Jesse whines softly, wolfish.

Jack's lips close around his nub and suck and Jesse's hips twitch up. 

He whines again and his hips rock involuntarily as Jack sucks and licks and presses on his thighs. 

"Gonna-" Jesse whispers before gasping as Jack's mouth leaves him. 

His eyes water slightly and his brows furrow in hurt, looking up at Gabe in confusion. 

"Jack," Gabe huffs. 

"Hm?" Jack asks and licks his lips wetly, "I was just cleaning him up."

Jesse whimpers and struggles to sit back up next to Gabe, sliding his own fingers between his thighs and leaning against his mentor as he rubs himself. 

"Jack- He-" Gabe starts then trails off when Jesse grabs his forearm, claws digging in, "Jess?" 

"Close," Jesse whispers, "Please?" 

"What?" Gabe asks gently and looks at Jack who's watching them both, heated. 

"Inside?" Jesse asks tentatively, "Allowed?" 

Gabe's quiet for a while but Jesse doesn't look up, fingers slipping into himself with a wet squelching and a weak noise. 

"Yeah," Gabe says slowly, "That's allowed." 

Jesse flinches lightly as he's lifted up and settled in Gabe's lap, facing out. 

Facing Jack, who watches him closely. 

Jesse ducks his head and tugs up the fabric around his hips as Gabe works himself free under him, leaking tip pressing to Jesse's hole. 

Getting coated in slick as Gabe lightly ruts into Jesse's slit with a groan. 

"Inside," Jesse pleads weakly. 

"Yeah, pup, hold on," Gabe murmurs then slowly presses in, lowering Jesse onto his cock, "Slow, honey, go slow." 

Jesse nods and looks down between them, watching Gabe's cock disappear into himself to the swollen base.

"Fuck," Jesse whispers, "Knot?" 

"Blame Jack," Gabe mutters and tugs down lightly, shifting his hips and working his already swelling knot into Jesse, "Shit- _Shit,_ not gonna last." 

"Aw," Jack coos and Jesse lifts his head to see the vampire kneeling, working open his pants, "Still so sensitive to it, Gabe." 

"Shut up," Gabe mutters behind him and lifts Jesse up until he's hovering, just the tip resting in his hole. 

Jesse clenches around air, trying to lower himself against Gabe's grip on his hips, watching Jack's pants and drawers be pushed down. 

He's surprised to see a shock of white hair, a shiny pink nub, half covered by a hood. 

"Oh," Jesse says then whimpers lightly, "Fuck."

"C'mon, Gabe, let him ride you."

"Shit," Gabe whispers again and Jesse leans forward, grabbing Gabe's knees as he lowers himself, rocking back onto Gabe's cock. 

Jesse's mesmerized by watching Jack stroke the short length, seeing slick shiny on his pale fingers. 

Jesse's face heats, imagining their earlier positions reversed, seeing Jack laid back on the couch, tasting the older man. 

Jesse clenches hard at the thought and moves his hand to cup himself with a small whine, lifting and lowering himself faster. 

"Jess-" Gabe gasps lowly behind him, "Close." 

"Jack," Jesse whimpers then slams his hand over his mouth, Jack raising a pale brow at him in surprise.

"Yes?" 

Jesse shakes his head, meets Jack's eyes shyly then drops his gaze to the floor between them. 

"You can watch," Jack says as his fingers slide wetly over himself. 

Jesse bottoms out and his toes curl on either side of Gabe's hips as his walls grip Gabe's knot. 

Jesse lightly rubs himself, clenching hard, hips twitching, rolling. 

Gabe groans behind him and Jesse rubs himself a little firmer. 

Lifts his gaze to look at Jack doing the same. 

"I- Gonna-" Jesse whimpers then curls in on himself slightly as Gabe squeezes his hips and his cock jerks inside of him, knot swelling. 

"Damn," Jack whispers then groans and Jesse watches the older man grind against his own hand. 

Jesse rubs himself over the edge, pulsing around Gabe and squirming, riding the knot in shallow thrusts. 

"Fuck- Jesse-" Gabe gasps, coming inside the younger, balls drawn up, cock jerking hard, "Jesus."

Jesse pulls his hand away from himself and watches Jack come down, the older man licking his pale fingers clean. 

Jesse squeezes around Gabe's knot, bounces himself lightly just to feel the tugging fullness. 

"Jess- S-" Gabe grunts and grabs his hips to still him, "Too much." 

"Close," Jesse whispers, "Wanna come."

"Wait-" Gabe mutters, "Sorry." 

Jesse whines and struggles against being restrained, slick leaking out around Gabe's knot. 

"Jesse," Jack says softly, "Want help?" 

"Don't be mean 'gain," Jesse mutters. 

"No," Jack coos, "I won't be mean."

Jesse studies the older man for a moment then nods roughly. 

Jack crawls closer and pushes against Jesse's sternum until he lays back against Gabe, then Jack lowers his mouth to where they're locked together. 

"Shit- Jack-" Gabe grunts next to his ear, looking over his shoulder as his hands come around Jesse's stomach, slide under the nightshirt and rub his ribs. 

Jack's tongue drags over Jesse's stretched hole and Gabe's knot then up.

Teeth lightly gripping Jesse's nub. 

Jesse slowly lifts his hand to settle his fingers in the white hair, and it's softer than he expected. 

Jack hums against him and it makes him shiver, clench around Gabe. 

"Jesus, you two…" Gabe mutters before pressing his mouth to Jesse's neck, biting lightly next to his claiming spot. 

“Ah-” Jesse squirms and stares down at Jack with wide eyes as Gabe’s fangs scrape over his claiming spot, “Sir?”

Gabe just hums softly behind him and teases the sensitive skin. 

Jack’s hands feel a bit warmer, fingertips digging into the soft flesh of Jesse’s inner thighs as he pushes Jesse’s legs up, open wider. 

Jesse’s fingers clench in the white hair then quickly let go with a whimpered apology. 

Jack drags the flat of his tongue up Jesse’s slit, pulling back just enough to talk. 

“Don’t be shy,” Jack growls and squeezes Jesse’s thighs, “You’re gonna come for me, right, _pup?”_

Jesse shudders against Gabe and _feels_ Gabe growling before he hears it. 

He trembles, he can’t help it, clenching around the knot that’s starting to deflate. 

“For me,” Gabe growls lowly, not sounding human in the slightest. 

Jack laughs softly, hot air puffing against Jesse’s slit. 

_“No,”_ Jack teases and pushes Jesse up a bit, seeing Gabe’s knot slipping free, “For _me,_ Jesse.”

“I-” Jesse whispers and gasps when Gabe’s cock slides out of him, slick and come gushing out after it, “Ah- Fuck-”

Jack tugs him down, out of Gabe’s arms and onto the floor between Gabe’s legs with vampire.

He’s pinned against the bottom of the couch and Jack’s fingers slip inside of him, Jack’s face tucking into his neck, fangs scraping over the claiming spot just like Gabe’s did. 

“N-No-” Jesse whispers, hips rocking onto Jack’s fingers as the seed and slick are fucked out of him, “Wait.”

Jack stills, just breathes for a moment against Jesse’s skin. 

“Don’t bite,” Jesse says shakily. 

“Mm,” Jack mutters and presses his lips softly to the spot instead, “Sorry.”

“Keep-” Jesse swallows and reaches down to grab Jack’s forearm, rocking his hips in encouragement, “Keep goin’, please?”

“Yeah, _pup?”_ Jack whispers and continues presses his lips lightly down Jesse’s neck to the collar of his nightshirt. 

Pulling his fingers out wetly just to add a third. 

Jesse pants and whines and grabs at Jack’s shoulder and Gabe’s calf and his own thighs as Jack fucks his fingers into him and Jesse comes for the vampire. 

Not for Gabe, he comes for Jack, whining and squirming. 

“Jack- Jack- _Nn-”_ Jesse whimpers and feels Jack pause just for a second as he gushes around Jack’s fingers, then the older man laughs lowly and crooks his fingers, aiming for that tender spot in Jesse with more force until the younger is crying and begging through another climax. 

Jack’s fingers slow, then stop, then slip out of him gently and Jesse lets go of both older men, laying back against the couch between Gabe’s legs and staring at Jack with wildly heated eyes, gold and whiskey brown swirling together. 


End file.
